


На Сибирской стене

by mzu_2



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 1.26 Pacific Rim Fest: Кайдановски. Защищать стену в сибирской глуши. Страдать от одиночества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На Сибирской стене

Сибирская стена... Как бы это сказать помягче. Это до хуя километров бетона и железа вдоль Тихого океана в самом ненужном месте - там, где и городов-то по-хорошему нет. Владивосток она не прикрывает, из Магадана большинство ушли после третьего кайдзю, раскурочившего все, включая здание областной администрации. Короче говоря, в очередной раз где-то в Москве распилили деньги, да еще президент - тогда еще был президент, а не представитель России в мировом правительстве - приезжал перерезать ленточку.  
Стена ветшала, атаки кайдзю по-прежнему отражали Егеря, а в Москву докладывали, что ситуация под контролем. Центральные новости, в которых давали сводки с Дальнего Востока, на российских базах Тихоокеанских войск защиты смотрели не иначе как с площадным матом.  
* * *  
База в Ине исключением не была. Не то чтобы совсем дыра, видала Саша-Александра базы и похуже. Но если уж застревать, она бы предпочла Долиновку под Петропавловском - там доки были получше.  
Кайдановские оказались здесь в ноябре. Сначала Москва не давала денег на восстановление Альфы после атаки кайдзю (третья звезда на бронь, пробитая защита реактора, повреждены механизмы левой стороны, у Саши-Александра растяжение связок и глухота на три дня). Потом ремонт сделали (стабилизаторы левой ноги так до конца и не восстановили, сказали, мол, в следующий раз, Саша-Александра не строила иллюзий: не видать им новых стабилизаторов, пока левую ногу очередная тварь не отхуячит окончательно), но не было летной погоды. Потом, столкнувшись с одной из первых сигнатур второй категории, погибли Вячековы, Коля и Данила, прикрывавшие побережье южнее, и Черный Альфа оказался единственным Егерем на пять тысяч километров... Это была паскудная осень, переходившая в не менее паскудную зиму.  
И вот тогда, когда температура в помещениях упала до десяти градусов, пришел приказ: персонал базы сокращали наполовину. Вроде бы в рамках реформирования, но пока что уволили. На пилотов Егерей остальной личный состав базы — что командный, что рядовой — смотрел волком. Как будто они могли что-то сделать…  
И как же они с Сашей тогда надрались. Нет, на больших базах вроде той же Долиновки, где Егеря дежурили поочередно, в не свою смену можно было напиться — если не попадаться на глаза командованию, но там, среди своих, и не хотелось. А здесь тоска пришла разом, накрыла, до волчьего воя, до понимания, что на хер они не сдались Москве, ни они, ни еще несколько тысяч таких же. Совершенно жутко, за весь вечер друг другу и полслова не сказали, они вдвоем пили самогон, изъятый Сашей-Александром у механиков. Проснулись с тяжелейшем похмельем, который снимали проверенным способом: самогоном же и дрифтом.  
Больше они не напивались, зато в дрифт — холостой, без боевой загрузки систем Альфы — уходили все чаще. По базе им вслед шептались, но это было уже неважно.  
Дрифт смывал муть с души, хотя бы ненадолго. Стены ангара, красные в стандартном визоре, осточертели уже через две недели, но даже они были лучше вынужденного безделья: стадион стыл под четырехметровым слоем снега, библиотеку они к тому времени уже перечитали, включая пособия по рукопашному бою пятидесятилетней давности, а симулятор на базе стоял допотопный, старее даже того, что был у них в учебке. И они до одури гоняли Альфу на всевозможных тестовых режимах.  
Конечно, половина систем сбоила, и Саша до хрипоты ругалась с механиками. Те вздыхали и отводили глаза, пока однажды не лопнуло терпение у Саши-Александра и тот, подняв старшего смены за шкирку и приложив пару раз для верности о стальную подошву Альфы, не сообщил, сколько времени уйдет у кайдзю на то, чтобы добраться до базы. За следующую неделю им все же восстановили до устойчивого режима навигацию и систему вооружения. На смену стабилизатора финансирования по-прежнему не было, но прокопавшись там ночь, с помощью кувалд и такой-то матери, две смены довели его до ума.  
Под Новый год пришли хорошие новости: к весне ждали новую серию Егерей. Более быструю, с улучшенной защитой реактора, усиленными вооружениями… «Крестиком она не вышивает?» — буркнул Саша. Обещали к весне, стало быть, ждать можно было к лету, а если не повезет — то и к осени.  
* * *  
Когда ночью — как всегда, ночью — их будит сигнал тревоги (тридцать метров, кодовое имя Хвостатый, категория два), они оба испытывают облегчение. Сразу по завершении синхронизации, они, не сговариваясь, протягивают друг к другу руки: она левую, он правую, - и касаются друг друга кончиками пальцев. Альфа слабо вибрирует всем своим огромным корпусом, и это прикосновение, едва ощутимое через двойной металл перчаток, становится точкой абсолютного покоя, идеального душевного равновесия.  
Они смотрят друг на друга и смеются в гулкой кабине Альфы.


End file.
